It only took 3 minutes
by FlyHigh96
Summary: This a 1 shot. Danny must find Ember and teach her a lesson... never to bother him in school again!


**Note From the Author- R & R!**

"Danny? Danny! DANNY!" Sam whispered in my ear. "Quit it Sam. I'm up. Where am I?" "English class. Get up!" She whispered. I found that I was laid back in my seat. My slobber was on my desk.

"Danny Fenton." Lancer said. "Can you please tell me- and the class WHAT IN THE NAME OF LORD OF THE FLIES ARE YOU DOING SLEEPING?!?" I rubbed my right eye. "Um, well…-" "Well? We're all waiting! Would you like to have a 50 page report to help you decide? Or how about no…"

Lancer's voice trailed off. I was thinking about something else. I always did when he was punishing me. I usually just fell asleep because when I woke up, Lancer was ready to punish me. It was a great way to waste class time. All of my classmates thought so too.

Just then, my ghost sense went off. Oh great! It was Ember! She was next to Lancer's ear, and ready to blast her guitar in his ear. I sat motionless. I wanted to see this!

"EEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!" Lancer flew back. "What in the name of Harry Potter is GOING ON?!?" "Danny! Is this your work? Well, maybe if I give you a 1,000 page report-" "Can I go to the bathroom?" I said. "WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU SPEAK LOUDER!" I chuckled, but tried to hide my smile. "ME! GO! BATHROOM! NOW! THANKS!"

I ran out. "Lancer scratched his head. Then, he checked his ear.

I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom, and quickly changed into a ghost, and went to find Ember. As I flew through the door, I stopped, and thought _"Where would Ember be…" _All of the sudden, WWWWHHHHHAAAAAAAACCCCCCHHHHHH!!! I found her… She had whacked me hard on the head with her guitar.

"HA! Ha! LOSER!!!" She shouted in my ear. Wow, she did have a gift for making people's eardrums just disappear. "OH NO YOU DON'T!"

I followed her until I could follow her no more; she went into the girl's bathroom. "HA!" She shouted. Just then, my face got cherry red. So, I did the only thing I could do; wait. I waited for about 10 long seconds, then realized, _"What if she already flew out?" _

So, guess what I did? I held my breath, became intangible, and flew threw the door.

Well, the good news is that I found Ember, and no other girl was in there but her. The bad news is that when I found her, I knocked over a stack of toilet papers in the process.

Her head whipped around. "YOU!" She said. "So you actually have the guts to show yourself! HA!" My frown turned into a bigger one. You could almost hear me growl. "That's it, and I mean it this time!" I blasted her with a ray. "Do YOU have the guts NOW?!?" I asked her, but didn't wait for an answer.

Then, I did the strangest thing. I flew to a stall, opened the door, and dislocated the toilet. Then I carried it over to her, and smashed her head with it. I was really mad.

A blood-curdling scream came from the toilet, and about 50 girls came in. "Is everybody okay?" "I heard a big crash!" "Look! A toilet! It's a toilet!" I turned intangible before anybody noticed. I also turned Ember intangible, too, because I didn't want people to think that bathrooms where haunted- again.

Then, a brunette frowned. She spoke slowly, but steadily. "The boys must have done this…" Then all of the girls' faces turned cherry red. They started screaming things like, "DOWN WITH THE BOYS!" And, "LET'S GO GET THE BOYS!" They all ran out.

I sucked Ember into the Fenten Thermos. Turning back into a ghost, I walked out. I think it would be a really long time before I saw Ember again. I could still hear groans of pain from the thermos.

I walked into the classroom. "AAAHHH, MR. FENTEN, YOU'RE BACK." Apparently, he still had a bad hearing infection. "YES, I'M BACK." I said. "VERY GOOD," He said, "IT ONLY TOOK YOU 3 MINUTES." I grinned.

About 5 minutes later, the bell rang. "OK, CLASS. DON'T FORGET PAGE 19." Lancer said. But, as soon as we were about to out to the hallway, the girls from the bathroom stood in our tracks. "Come on boys…" One of them said. "We need to talk…"

2 minutes later, all of the boys were pretty in pink, and wearing gold nail polish. "I hate Mondays…" Tucker said. "Like I don't?" I said, brushing my fake blonde wig out of my face.

**Note from the Author- As I said before- R & R!**


End file.
